


I Hate You Too

by Pluxolol



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Catch the one (1) Dream Daddy reference, Established Relationship, Gavin and Connor being wholesome boys, Gavin calls Tina a dumb lesbian, Gavin is a flirt while undercover, Guns, Hospitals, Injury, Let me vibe, M/M, Major Character Injury, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic Welcome, RK900 is called Nines in this, Sickfic, Warehouse Parties, angst with a bit of fluff, bullet wounds, cause that sentence was literally the basis for this entire thing, fluff comes in the second chapter, i just really wanted to write this fic where they have their own lil code thing, post-octopunk media's fan film Detroit Evolution, shhhhh i know its not realistic, taking care of each other :), tina is a newbie detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluxolol/pseuds/Pluxolol
Summary: "What the hell was that for?" She grit out through a smile.Step, spin, eyes on the prize, "That was me keeping you safe."Tina twirled, not-so subtly glancing at Gallagher before turning back to Gavin, "I could have done that myself, thank you."---Gavin, Nines, Tina, and the undercover mission that goes horribly wrong.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Did They Ever Catch That Rye?

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know anything about how police procedures work? No.
> 
> Do I care? Fuck no.

Tina whistled as they pulled up to the warehouse, leaning forward to get a better look through the windshield, "This our place?"

"It seems so, Detective Chen." 

Gavin was already busy adjusting his hair in the mirror, ruffling it to make it look even more unruly than it already did, "So, get in, get info and get the fuck out like usual?"

Nines rolled his eyes from his spot behind the wheel, "In so many words, yes. You are looking for a man by the name of Tanner Gallagher; caucasian male, he is 32 years old and 5'6. Keep an eye on him without raising too much suspicion. He allegedly always keeps 'friends' with him as protection."

Gavin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Yeah, got it, tin can. Let's go, T."

The two were halfway out of the car when Nines put his hand on Gavin's arm to stop him, "Be safe, Gavin."

He gave Nines a cocky smile in return, "I'll be fine, Nines. Besides, I've still got a Terminator looking after me, eh?"

With that, the two were gone. Nines watched him walk into the building with Tina before the radio crackled to life in front of him, "Base one to base two, requesting statis. Over."

"Base two to one, base three is moving into place, we are in, over."

\---

The music was loud, too loud for Gavin's tastes. Twenty-year-old him would have been to parties like these every night, desperate to feel something. To feel alive.

Now, though? He'd prefer being at home in his apartment with Nines and the cats. Hell, he would type up every officer's report for the entire department if it meant avoiding this.

Gavin was thrown from his thoughts as Tina bumped her hips with his, hard, "Hey sour-ass, cheer up a bit will you?"

"Phck," he threw his arms out in an attempt to regain balance as he stumbled, "What the hell, T?"

She ignored him. She pointed to a spot at the bar and shouted, "Look! I found our man!"

Gavin shushed her quickly, slapping a hand over her mouth, "Keep it down, will you?" He hissed.

Gavin quickly pushed her across the room and against a brick wall. He pinned her against it and leaned in only just so they wouldn't be disturbed, "Base three to base two, we have eyes on the suspect."

The two kept their eyes averted, looking awkwardly at each other's shoulders as Nines' sounded in their ears, "Base two to base three, stay back and observe with caution. Do not blow your cover."

Gavin pulled back slowly, plastering a fake grin on his face as he glanced over his shoulder and pulled Tina onto the dance floor.

"What the hell was that for?" She grit out through a smile.

_Step, spin, eyes on the prize,_ "That was me keeping you safe."

Tina twirled, not-so subtly glancing at Gallagher before turning back to Gavin, "I could have done that myself, thank you."

"Not when you keep looking at him like that- look, now's not a good time for this," he pulled Tina in close as they danced, eyes flicking over to the man at the bar, "Just- follow my lead, okay?"

They danced for a while longer before Gavin grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the bar. He laughed at nothing and flagged down the bartender, who took their orders. 

Nines' voice was in his ear, he was not authorized to approach. He ignored it.

When the bartender had finished their drinks, he grabbed both of them in placed one in Tina's hand, "Now go talk to that girl you've been staring at all night."

Tina sputtered out a "What?"

"I saw you giving her heart eyes, you dumb lesbian. Now go!" 

Hands turned her and pushed her back into the crowd, she stumbled slightly before disappearing. Gavin only raised a glass in her direction before downing his drink.

"Playing wingman tonight?" Gavin looked to his right to see Gallagher sitting three seats down and swirling his drink. 

Gavin only smirked, walking over to sit next to him, "Not exactly. I'm more hoping to get lucky myself."

"Is that so," he placed his drink down and sat up straighter. _5'6, caucasian, early thirties._

"It is," he purred, leaning forward slightly, "Know any good guys around here?"

Like the angel on his shoulder, Nines was in his ear again, "Gavin, do not engage with Gallagher any further. Retreat immediately."

He ignored it.

Gallagher smirked, leaning in close, "I might. What's your name?"

"William Moore," the lie fell easily from his lips as he leaned in further, smirking seductively. 

He almost didn't hear the click of a gun through all the noise, but the cold metal pressing up into his abdomen was unmistakable. 

"Let's take this somewhere private. Shall we, Officer?"

_Fuck_.

\---

Nines ran his hand through his hair as he stared down at the tablet. Tina was now seated where Gavin had been just two hours prior; in the front passenger seat next to him.

"They're still in there. I've checked every camera, connected wirelessly with a handful of patrons phones along with the androids tending the bar, and they have yet to leave."

Tina frowned, leaning over slightly to look at him, "Should we call in backup?"

Nines shook his head, "It's only been fifteen minutes. Gavin's chances of survival would be too low if we were to do so now."

"So what so we do now, then?"

"We wait, and we watch."

\---

Police work was dangerous, especially when working undercover or on site. So when Nines and Gavin had gotten serious about their relationship, they had developed a code of sorts

It was more for Nines' sake than Gavin's. Nines could send remote signals without being caught, but Gavin didn't have the ability. Nines needed to know that Gavin had a way of reaching out if he were ever in danger.

Thankfully Gavin knew how to keep cool, casual, and, well, _human_ when he talked. It made for ease of conversation without raising suspicion.

Fortunately, there hadn't been a need to use it before.

Unfortunately, there was now.

Tina's phone buzzed from its place in the cup holder, she picked it up and held it between the two of them, "It's Gavin."

"Answer it."

When she did so, Gavin's voice, light and cheery and _fake_ , rang through the speakers, "Hey, T. Sorry for ditching you at the party. Found someone to stay with for the night. Did you talk to that girl?"

Nines motioned for her to mention him, "Yeah! She was really sweet but it didnt work out. I actually ran into an old friend."

"Really?? Who? Do I know them?"

Now was a good time to speak up, "Hey, its Richard. How are you?"

"Richard! I'm good! It's been so long! Sorry we haven't talked lately, I've been buried under paperwork." _My cover has been blown._

"It's okay, Gavin. I convinced 'T' to give me your number, so I will make sure to bug you more often," he laughed. _Keep talking._

"Oh yeah? How's being an english professor by the way?" _I'm in danger, "_ What's it like having to deal with all those dumb college kids?" _I'm not hurt._

The feeling of thirium running cold throughout his body was suffocating, but he buried it as quick as it came, "You were a 'dumb college kid' once." 

"Caught me there," he paused for a moment, "Hey Rich, did they ever catch that rye?" _I need time. Hours._

Nines scoffed, "If you would have read past the first page, you would know there is no rye to catch." _How many?_

"Hey," Gavin snapped back in mock defense, "I read at least ten pages." _Ten hours._

"I hate you," Nines struggled to laugh through tears, _I love you._

"I hate _you_ ," _I love you too_ , "See you soon, Richard," the line went dead.


	2. Assholes Bleeding Out on Cold Mornings

Eight hours after their conversation, gunshots were heard and backup was called two hours too soon.

An injured Gavin clutching his right shoulder stumbled out of the warehouse and into the cold morning air. 

The first thing he spotted was Nines and the two EMRs behind him, "You motherfucker."

Nines rushed towards Gavin and caught him when the adrenaline seeped out of his body and he collapsed. The two EMRs were there in a second to place him on a stretcher and wheel him into an ambulance.

He stared out at the sunrise as they drove to the hospital, dazed and only able to think about how it should warm up quickly today.

He hopes it'll be warmer today.

\---

Nines found himself sitting alone amongst grieving families and anxious partners waiting for their loved ones in the hospital. 

He hated it. The bright lights and soulless hallways made him feel on edge, and he found himself whipping his head up every time he heard footsteps.

"Family and friends of Gavin Reed?"

Nearly tripping over himself as he stood, Nines took five long strides over to the nurse. He offered a hand, "I'm Nines, Gavin's fiance." 

That was only half of a lie, they had been talking about it but neither of them had officially proposed. 

Hopefully he would have that chance to do so.

He was given a rundown of Gavin's condition, he was stable but has yet to wake up. The bullet tore through the muscle just below his shoulder and fractured the bone, barely missing the joint. With proper care and physical therapy, he should be just fine.

\---

When Gavin awoke a few hours later, he immediately closed his eyes again against the harsh fluorescent lights.

His throat crackled as he groaned, dress shoes stepped across the floor to turn the lights off. 

He opened them again and the room was dim, bathed in only a flickering yellow, "Nines?"

A styrofoam cup was pressed to his lips, "Drink," it was cold. He was cold.

When the cup was pulled away, his head fell heavily against the pillows, "How do you feel?"

"Tired."

Nines smiled softly. He leaned in to kiss his forehead, "You should rest."

Gavin only groaned in protest. He tossed his uninjured arm out and Nines responded to his silent plea with a hug, always careful and calculating, making sure not to put any pressure on the mess of bandages and stitching. 

"Y're warm," he slurred against Nines' shoulder. He fought to stay conscious as Nines moved to lay next to him, gently combing the tangles out of his hair.

"Nines?" He managed to mumble out, seconds away from sleep.

"Yes, Gavin?"

"I love you, an' I'm sorry."

Nines paused his motions for a moment before continuing, "I know, I love you too."

\---

The nurses who had taken care of Gavin were overly cheerful when he was discharged. Geez, had he really been that bad of a patient? 

One of the nurses, an AP700 model by the name of Jake, walked him out in a wheelchair and waited with him while Nines pulled the car around front. 

He gave the two a rundown on outpatient care; when to take different medications, when to go back to the ER, etcetera, etcetera. Soon enough, the two were on their way.

Gavin bobbed his head softly to some pop song playing on the radio. A dopey smile spread across his face and he clumsily took Nines' hand and squeezed it as best as he could. 

Nines squeezed back gently, and Gavin decided his android boyfriend was the best thing on this earth right now. Next to french toast. And his cats.

\---

Gavin was on medical leave for the next two weeks and he made good use of said time off.

That is, if you count taking turns with the cats to scream at Nines for food and affection an efficient and productive way to spend two weeks.

Currently, he was sat in front if the couch in the blanket burrito Nines had wrapped him in. One of their cats, Mocha, sat in his lap, purring noisily. 

Nines walked over and pressed a mug of tea into his hands. He settled down in their mess of blankets and pulled Gavin close, "This is the fourteenth time you've watched IRobot in the three years I've known you."

"Fifteenth," he corrected, "'Night after I got partnered with you"

"The night before I broke into your house and made you breakfast?"

"Yep."

Nines chuckled, "You shouted at me to get out the entire time you ate."

Gavin laughed too, "I was hungry. Besides, I did a pretty good job of getting you to stay anyways."

"I guess you did," Nines leaned his head against Gavin's with a smile.

"Connor was asking about you today."

"Ugh," Gavin threw his head back in mock annoyance, "That prick? Tell him I'm dead in our apartment and you're still trying to figure out what to do with the body."

Nines shook his head with a chuckle, replying, "I will do so. Would you like me to tell him where he can stick his incessant questions, too?"

Gavin turned to him, expression somewhere between amusement, disbelief and hope, "Really? Would you do that for me?"

"Hm. If it keeps you happy and finally gets him to, as you would put it, 'shut the fuck up.'"

The laugh that ripped out of Gavin's chest was loud enough to scare the cat out of his lap. Nines only smiled at him before pulling him close and turning to the TV.

When the credits rolled at the end of the movie thirty minutes later, Gavin kicked his way out of the blankets and made his way to the balcony. 

He didn't have time to pull out a cigarette before his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, barely glancing at the contact before answering, "Hey, T."

_"Finally! I thought Terminator over there had killed you."_

"He did. I'm dead," Gavin deadpanned, "This is actually Nines. I murdered him because he complained too much."

_"Oh no! Who will I have to gossip with at the precinct,"_ Tina monotoned back.

The two shared a laugh before Tina spoke up again, _"Anyways, when are you coming back to work, you whore?"_

\---

The few people at the precinct who actually tolerated welcomed him back with open arms. Tina actually shrieked when he walked through the doors and ran to give him a bear hug. 

Without thinking, she playfully punched his still bandaged arm and Gavin had to smile through the pain while gripping Nines' arm as a silent reminder that she's his friend.

Chris greeted Gavin with a fist bump and a hug, while Hank only ruffled his hair with a grumble. Connor was absent from his desk.

At some point throughout the day, Connor showed up in front of Gavin's desk with a coffee, "It's good to see you back, Detective Reed."

Gavin raised his eyes to stare at Connor, "...thanks." 

The two fell silent, and Connor shuffled awkwardly, staring down at his feet. 

Eventually he gestured with the coffee before setting it down on Gavin's desk, "I brought you coffee! I'm not sure what you like in it, so it's just black."

"Most advanced android, huh?" 

"Welcome back, Detective Reed."

Connor walked away and Gavin waved a lazy hand after him, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." 

Nines walked out of the breakroom with a coffee for Gavin in hand, pausing when he spotted the mug already placed on his desk.

"Your plastic brother's trying to replace you," Nines could hear the motherfucker grin as he sipped on his black coffee.

"I wasn't aware Connor could tolerate you enough _not_ to poison you."

"Maybe he did."

"You also hate black coffee."

Gavin spit it out and made grabby hands at the coffee Nines was holding, "Yeah, hand it over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen,,,, it's been a fuckin week and I'm barely coping, so this is what you get for now. I at least tried to make it nice n long.
> 
> Comments/kudos/bookmarks/general validation greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks/general validation greatly appreciated


End file.
